Creepydex
by Enraged Glyptodont
Summary: Sensible Trainers are already wary of Shedinja, Houndoom and a few other menacing Pokémon described in the Pokédex. But are they aware of the dangers of, say, Igglybuff? Finally, a Pokédex that dares to reveal the terrifying truth behind every species!
1. Bulbasaur to Pikachu

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, evolution would occur only among populations, not individuals. But I don't!

**#001 Bulbasaur**

A boy went to the hospital with a severe stomachache. The doctor discovered a Bulbasaur's leech seed growing constricting vines around his abdominal organs.

**#002 Ivysaur**

It grows with others of its kind in large meadows. The aroma exuded beckons passerby to lie down and slip into endless sleep.

**#003 Venusaur**

Kanto government officials have sponsored a beautification program in certain urban areas. Those who smell the Venusaur they have planted often report dizziness and amnesia for several days afterward.

**#004 Charmander**

A bipedal lizard that has evolved pyrogenic capabilities. Abused Charmander sometimes dip their tails in water voluntarily.

**#005 Charmeleon**

An intelligent Pokémon that forms packs high in tropical mountains. If one spots a lone hiker, it produces a range of high-pitched clicks to alert the others.

**#006 Charizard**

They were more common in earlier ages. To prevent them from preying on valley livestock, villages sent maidens to walk into the mountains alone.

**#007 Squirtle**

It is a dietary staple for many coastal fisherfolk in Kanto. It was selected as a regional starter because many young Trainers face food shortages at the beginning of their journeys.

**#008 Wartortle**

Its name arose from its use as a source of food and ammunition during a feudal war. Very old Wartortle remember this time of explosions and fear.

**#009 Blastoise**

Wild Blastoise do not have cannons on their backs. Those raised in captivity have undergone extensive, painful surgery to make them more suitable for warfare.

**#010 Caterpie**

Although Caterpie are toxic, certain equatorial tribes rely on them for protein. Biopsies of tribal elders reveal blackened, distended livers.

**#011 Metapod**

Its body is designed to endure pain while it metamorphoses. However, if it endures too severe a shock, it may lose the ability to feel anything again, even after evolution.

**#012 Butterfree**

Unlike most butterflies, it feeds primarily on animal tissue. Since it lacks a proboscis, it uses psychic power to crush prey into a gelatinous lump and lift it into its mouth.

**#013 Weedle**

It was accidentally introduced to many forests and is now a very common species. The mortality rate of unsupervised children who explore these areas is nearly 100% as a result.

**#014 Kakuna**

Some very old Kakuna develop the ability to bite. Victims of these bites experience a yellowing and hardening of their skin until they become dry husks.

**#015 Beedrill**

It possesses both extreme strength and deadly venom. Signs posted in neighborhoods near Beedrill nests warn couples against having children if they plan to live there.

**#016 Pidgey**

If it finds a large supply of food, it quickly becomes frenzied. Children who feed a Pidgey flock in the park soon realize that they will not be satisfied with merely breadcrumbs.

**#017 Pidgeotto**

Its keen eyesight allows it to search for prey over a huge territory. It will attack animals over twice its weight.

**#018 Pidgeot**

Its beautiful plumage captivates many humans. It takes advantage of this fascination by scattering feathers near its nest as lures.

**#019 Rattata**

Its population cycles with that of Persian in the montane forests of northern Kanto. When the Rattata population rises, human plague outbreaks inevitably occur as well.

**#020 Raticate**

It can gnaw into any house's wall. Those who hear scratching in the night and check the basement are often overwhelmed by the huge, angry rodent that faces them.

**#021 Spearow**

A seaside town was once attacked by an immense flock of Spearow. There were no survivors, and the reason for the flock's ire was never determined.

**#022 Fearow**

It will fly all day without rest until finding prey. It can sometimes be seen circling small towns in the evening, waiting for a solitary villager to step into the twilight.

**#023 Ekans**

Its flexible lower jaw allows it to eat large prey. It can easily swallow a baby whole.

**#024 Arbok**

Its patterns have the odd ability to mesmerize. Once its victim is transfixed, the Arbok spits venom with near-perfect accuracy into the prey's eyes, causing blindness and preventing escape.

**#025 Pikachu**

It is a very popular pet worldwide. However, impoverished families cannot afford the surgical procedure to remove its electrical sacs, resulting in numerous electrocutions of children.


	2. Raichu to Diglett

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, Abomasnow and Amoongus wouldn't have stupid names. But I don't!

**#026 Raichu**

One will infiltrate a city's power grid and cause a blackout. In the confusion and darkness that follow, other hungry Raichu will descend on the city.

**#027 Sandshrew**

It catches prey in quicksand traps. It does not seem to notice the human travelers who also become ensnared.

**#028 Sandslash**

Their spikes grow in during a two-day period of intense agony. Many Sandslash have been observed attempting to claw out their hearts to escape the pain, but their tough hides prevent them from succeeding.

**#029 Nidoran (F)**

It feeds primarily on carrion. The toxin it leaks into a carcass while it feeds often perpetuates its food supply when other creatures come to scavenge.

**#030 Nidorina**

It appears to be a nurturing mother. However, in times of famine, it will not hesitate to eat its offspring.

**#031 Nidoqueen**

For some reason, it is agitated by males of any species. Men who enter its territory are usually violently rended and strewn about as a deterrent to others.

**#032 Nidoran (M)**

A potent toxin leaks from its horn. It may mistake this for water and poison itself, since it does not possess an immunity to its own chemicals.

**#033 Nidorino**

It jousts with rivals to settle territorial claims. At least one Nidorino always dies from these fierce contests.

**#034 Nidoking**

If angered, it may fall into a berserker rage. If this occurs, it will usually end up killing its family in blind fury.

**#035 Clefairy**

Its small arms allow it to probe small cavities. It sometimes abducts humans.

**#036 Clefable**

People who live in certain areas occasionally develop a sudden, extreme aversion to Clefable. They also report the perception of missing time.

**#037 Vulpix**

In most traditional tales, it appears as a benevolent trickster. In some, however, the pranks it plays on humans turn deadly.

**#038 Ninetales**

It will place a 1,000-year curse on those who anger it. To ensure that the full punishment is carried out, it keeps the victim half-alive in a hollow state of consciousness.

**#039 Jigglypuff**

Tired people often expose themselves to a Jigglypuff's song to experience a deep sleep every night. However, if they rely too much on this method, they will become unable to fall asleep without the song.

**#040 Wigglytuff**

Its astonishingly contractile diaphragm allows it to inhale enough air to inflate its body. If it expands too far when pushed in battle, it may blow itself apart.

**#041 Zubat**

It is found in almost every cave across many regions. Its prevalence explains the frequency at which carcasses holding useful items are found in these caves.

**#042 Golbat**

Its saliva contains powerful anticoagulants. Its victims usually die of continual bleeding long after it has finished drinking their blood.

**#043 Oddish**

Its leaves are desired for their powerful antioxidants. However, when it is picked, it gives off a paralyzing powder and shrieks to alert nearby predators.

**#044 Gloom**

Its nectar is eaten by starving hikers in remote areas as a last resort. However, the serotonin blockers found in the nectar are so powerful that people who have ingested it will be likely to never experience happiness again.

**#045 Vileplume**

It is pollinated by flies which feed on decaying flesh. Because of this, it grows best in war zones and areas of famine.

**#046 Paras**

Its mushrooms are powerful hallucinogens. They are very addictive and if overused may create a permanently altered state of consciousness.

**#047 Parasect**

Its spores almost never fail to incapacitate prey. It then tears open the victim's abdomen with its vicious claws.

**#048 Venonat**

It attacks in swarms. In some forests, a Donphan entirely covered by feeding Venonat is not an uncommon sight.

**#049 Venomoth**

When Goldenrod City industrialized, the Venomoth living nearby gradually developed greyer wings. This adaptation allowed them to better ambush humans on smog-choked streets.

**#050 Diglett**

They do not like to be removed from the earth. Most laboratories have a moratorium on studying Diglett in effect after a devastating sinkhole killed over 200 scientists a few years ago.


	3. Dugtrio to Graveler

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, both prezygotic and postzygotic barriers to fertilization would prevent Skitty from mating with Wailord. But I don't!

**#051 Dugtrio**

Three Diglett have fused into one, forming a gaping mouth with their posterior bodies. The mouth churns soil through propeller-like teeth and can easily shred other substances as well.

**#052 Meowth**

Its gold coin is very valuable. Its mother slashed open its forehead and inserted the charm soon after birth to ensure good luck.

**#053 Persian**

The gem on its forehead glows when it senses a person with evil intentions. The glow is accompanied by a pleasant warmth that makes the Persian purr with delight.

**#054 Psyduck**

The delta waves it produces have strange effects on humans. Many Psyduck Trainers begin to distrust the government and cut off ties with their friends.

**#055 Golduck**

A legendary creature that lurks in mountain pools. Its favorite food is the cucumber, but it will readily settle for intestines.

**#056 Mankey**

It was once a docile creature. However, after about one hundred individual Mankey were mistreated at zoos around the world, the entire species somehow became horrifically violent.

**#057 Primeape**

No researcher has managed to observe wild Primeape for more than a few hours. It will attack any human for no reason, and continue fighting until the victim is dead.

**#058 Growlithe**

They will obey any command given by their Trainers. The extent of their loyalty was proven during the last world war.

**#059 Arcanine**

They were once revered as gods. However, a group of devotees successfully drowned one in a test of divinity, and they have not been worshiped since.

**#060 Poliwag**

It will try to hypnotize and drown aggressors. However, it can easily be subdued by stabbing its chest, causing all its internal organs to spill out.

**#061 Poliwhirl**

It is a pedomorphic species which metamorphoses into an adult form when treated with iodine. If exposed to very high molarities, its organs will grow too quickly to fit into its body, and it will die.

**#062 Poliwrath**

The only true extant marine amphibian, it challenges ocean swimmers to races. It kills those who lose.

**#063 Abra**

They teleport to escape danger. Inexperienced individuals often teleport into solid rock, killing themselves instantly.

**#064 Kadabra**

Although it is favored by Trainers for its awesome psychic powers, it gives off strong ionizing radiation. Most Kadabra Trainers eventually develop a form of cancer.

**#065 Alakazam**

Unlike those of humans, its neurons are capable of mitotic division, allowing its intelligence to continually increase. However, for unknown reasons, every Alakazam studied has suddenly opened its eyes widely and fallen over dead upon its 30th birthday.

**#066 Machop**

A hormone from its adrenal gland gives it incredible strength. It is fatally and illegally extracted for use by human bodybuilders, often at the price of disturbing side effects.

**#067 Machoke**

Its belt continually secretes chemicals inhibiting acetylcholine transmission to its muscles. If unrestrained, its muscles would go into overdrive and burst out of its skin.

**#068 Machamp**

It must eat meat several times a day to provide protein for its muscles. It can easily overpower any human.

**#069 Bellsprout**

It grows in acidic bogs, where it gains necessary nitrogen through trapping insects. Strangely, bog mummies are often found in conjunction with clumps of Bellsprout.

**#070 Weepinbell**

It hangs on high branches in tropical rainforest canopies. If it senses an animal underneath, it drops down onto its head and begins to secrete hydrochloric acid.

**#071 Victreebel**

They grow in colonies in thick southern rainforests. Native tribes sacrifice victims to them and lap up their honey, falling into bacchanalian revelries.

**#072 Tentacool**

Their transparent bodies allow them to suddenly descend upon beaches in swarms. Few survive the venom they can inject when stinging, even after dehydrating on the sand.

**#073 Tentacruel**

Its existence was long doubted because no ship has ever survived an attack. It was finally proven by a washed-up carcass, which provided a hypothesis to explain the high proportion of lost ships in tropical waters.

**#074 Geodude**

It looks like a boulder, so hikers rarely notice it. Their mistake becomes evident when it grabs their ankles and drags them down steep slopes.

**#075 Graveler**

Since it is capable of a form of chemosynthesis, rocks make up the bulk of its diet. For some reason, it thinks that the human heart is a rock.


	4. Golem to Voltorb

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, Flareon would learn Flare Blitz by now. But I don't!

**#076 Golem**

They crash into each other in mountain canyons for sport. Although their bodies are almost invulnerable, these contests severely damage their internal organs, which they may even vomit up.

**#077 Ponyta**

It appears to solitary young girls at night, offering rides. When the child accepts and mounts it, it chars her to a crisp by activating its mane-like fire.

**#078 Rapidash**

Thousands of years ago, a Thracian man owned a stable full of Rapidash. He fed them a diet of human flesh.

**#079 Slowpoke**

Wild Slowpoke are capable of easily crushing a human mind. International law requires that they must be immediately lobotomized after capture, producing dopey and docile creatures.

**#080 Slowbro**

Studies of the Slowpoke-Slowbro transformation revealed that creature's consciousness is fixed at the moment of the change. Whatever the Slowpoke was thinking at the moment it evolved becomes its single mental directive as a Slowbro.

**#081 Magnemite**

Its body is disproportionately ferromagnetic. It usually dies by attracting a huge iron weight or safe that crushes it.

**#082 Magneton**

Terrorists employ Magneton to take electrical circuits offline. Its mere presence allows bombs to be planted without fear of security footage uncovering the plot.

**#083 Farfetch'd**

Fewer than 100 individuals are left in the wild. If you are lucky enough to catch one, try serving it with vichyssoise- it tastes delicious!

**#084 Doduo**

It can run at 60 mph. If each head tries to run at this speed in opposite directions, it can be torn in half.

**#085 Dodrio**

It must hunt continuously to fuel its three separate sets of organ systems. If one head repeatedly disagrees with the other two, they may gang up and kill it in its sleep.

**#086 Seel**

They form huge colonies on icebergs in the cold northern seas. Hunters land on the ice and club them to death for their luxurious fur.

**#087 Dewgong**

Some sailors who see them sleeping on icebergs somehow mistake them for mermaids. Entranced by desire, they leap off their boats into bitterly cold waters.

**#088 Grimer**

They were once uncommon byproducts of industrial towns. Once food plants discovered their use as a preservative and began to farm them, they became a common sight in all cities.

**#089 Muk**

A tropical city modernized rapidly by chopping down all nearby rainforests to export wood. The ensuing smog attracted a horde of Muk, which consumed the populace of the now-abandoned city.

**#090 Shellder**

Its favorite prey is Slowpoke. After the one it has latched onto dies, it slowly eats its way down the tail until the body is consumed, bones and all.

**#091 Cloyster**

It forms a beautiful black pearl inside its shell. If a person reaches in to take it, he or she will be bitten and feel a 6,000 Newton force as its shell clamps down.

**#092 Gastly**

Its body is composed mainly of colorless, odorless gas. If released into a room, every living creature inside will die unknowingly within a few minutes.

**#093 Haunter**

It reaches out its hand with a beaming grin. If a person shakes it, he or she will never be able to let go.

**#094 Gengar**

It arose when a Haunter stole a Trainer's soul. It animates shadows and orders them to kill their doubles.

**#095 Onix**

It can easily destroy an entire town in a rage. As a result, all cities of the northern Kanto mountains have been abandoned.

**#096 Drowzee**

People who suffer from night terrors sometimes allow a Drowzee to eat their dreams to provide relief. If a Drowzee eats too many of a person's dreams, however, he or she will lose the ability to dream forever.

**#097 Hypno**

Very old, powerful Hypno can create dreams and induce them in sleeping humans. Only two people have woken up from a Hypno dream, and both soon fell into comas.

**#098 Krabby**

Be careful before playfully burying a friend in beach sand. If you bury him above a nest of Krabby, his ensuing screams will not alert the lifeguard in time to prevent them from pinching off all of his back flesh.

**#099 Kingler**

They are served whole in expensive restaurants. However, the Kingler served may only be playing dead, allowing it to attack and dine on those who intended to consume it.

**#100 Voltorb**

It was formed when dark incantations were spoken over a Poké Ball. The purpose of its creation is unknown, but it seems to become violently angry when held inside a Great Ball.


	5. Electrode to Electabuzz

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, sensible Trainers would only battle with marine species underwater. But I don't!

**#101 Electrode**

A Pokémon created for use by terrorists. Even if a person survives the immediate force of its inevitable explosion, the building it was planted in will likely topple.

**#102 Exeggcute**

A psychic link allows each member of an Exeggcute cluster to share the experiences of its brethren. If one is mistaken for an egg and cooked, all the others will boil as well, even in the absence of heat.

**#103 Exeggutor**

It was employed in criminal executions long ago. The combined power of its three heads was enough to psychically restrain even the strongest man and prevent escape.

**#104 Cubone**

All Cubone are haunted by the death of their mothers. They grow up motherless because the immense skull of a Cubone child cannot pass through its mother's birth canal without fatally injuring her.

**#105 Marowak**

It has grown cold and vengeful by purposefully mutilating its abdomen. An ancient prophecy compels it to seek out and murder its father for dooming its mother to die.

**#106 Hitmonlee**

A strange, mobile fungus. It feeds by secreting digestive enzymes from its 'eyes' and absorbing the liquefied prey through its leg-like hyphae.

**#107 Hitmonchan**

A Pokémon employed in illegal fighting rings. It weaves its skirt from the skin of those it bests in boxing matches.

**#108 Lickitung**

It will eat anything. Take care to feed your Lickitung on time.

**#109 Koffing**

It manufactures different gases depending on which chemicals are inserted into its body. It was used to make chlorine gas during a great war.

**#110 Weezing**

The unstable gases contained within its body never fail to explode upon the moment of its death. Terrorists who own a Weezing sometimes choose to murder their own Pokémon in return for a timely explosion.

**#111 Rhyhorn**

Its horn makes an excellent lightning rod. For this reason, the species has been decimated by poachers and there are now only about 200 individuals left in the wild.

**#112 Rhydon**

It usually lives on volcanic mountains in the tropics. Tourists who get too close in their search for a glimpse of it may be chased into lava pools by the territorial creature.

**#113 Chansey**

A rare living fossil, it is similar to the likely common ancestor of monotremes and therian mammals. It stores its eggs in a pouch and eats them for nourishment.

**#114 Tangela**

It drifts about in shallow seas like a mass of kelp. If swimmers brush against it, it will drag them into the depths.

**#115 Kangaskhan**

Its baby receives almost constant nourishment by sucking on the nipple concealed in its pouch. If it falls out, as often occurs during battle, it will die if it does not return within several minutes.

**#116 Horsea**

They wish to be dragons and often follow Dratini around in fascination. The Dratini welcome the easy prey.

**#117 Seadra**

Its body blends in with the clear, clean waters of its south seas habitat. Divers rarely notice it until they feel stinging, venomous spines stabbing into their ankles.

**#118 Goldeen**

Its horn can dent steel. It is perfectly suited to piercing the bellies of Pokémon swimming along the water's surface, particularly those distracted by ferrying a Trainer.

**#119 Seaking**

They return to freshwater from the ocean during spawning season. Even if they are not eaten by hungry Ursaring, they will all die soon afterwards, unable to deal with the change in osmotic pressure.

**#120 Staryu**

It rises to the surface of the ocean at night and flashes enigmatic messages to the sky. Sightings of Elgyem are common in areas near Staryu colonies.

**#121 Starmie**

Its iridescent body is not organic. A recent chemical analysis revealed that it is composed mainly of silicon and iridium.

**#122 Mr. Mime**

It was once a court jester who failed to make the king laugh. It distracts people by juggling and dancing while a comrade builds invisible walls around them.

**#123 Scyther**

It stalks its prey over a period of days. It will slice off one limb at a time and eat it leisurely while the bleeding prey staggers away feebly.

**#124 Jynx**

Its kiss administers a potent anesthetic, knocking out the victim. However, those who have survived Jynx attacks report being awake enough to feel the creature's concealed tentacles stripping flesh from their bodies.

**#125 Electabuzz**

It hunts in the tall grass at the outskirts of tropical villages. It is feared for its blinding speed, electrical shocks and long canine teeth.


	6. Magmar to Mewtwo

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, there would be at most one species based on an ice cream cone. But I don't!

**#126 Magmar**

When humans built a village in a valley near a revered volcano, the native Magmar became angry. They performed a strange dance around the central crater and induced an eruption.

**#127 Pinsir**

Most medieval towns kept a Pinsir in the jail. Its pincers could chop the head off a restrained criminal almost instantaneously.

**#128 Tauros**

They are penned in stalls and force-fed corn and soy until they are too large to even sit down. Recently, a prion has begun to infect consumers of their meat after a large supplier fed them Miltank carcasses.

**#129 Magikarp**

It was once a powerful species. However, an evolutionary bottleneck occurred when the population became isolated in the ancient Pastoria Sea, and the resulting inbreeding made it grow weak.

**#130 Gyarados**

A destructive, opportunistic species that is expanding its range. It can fly overland for a short time and establish itself in all but the most inaccessible bodies of water.

**#131 Lapras**

A rare Pokémon that has been long exploited by sailors as an easy source of meat. Some Lapras have begun to seek revenge for the hunting of their brethren.

**#132 Ditto**

It can transform into whatever shape is most optimal for its current hunt. However, it usually remains in its true form and absorbs prey through phagocytosis.

**#133 Eevee**

Its docile nature, 8 pairs of chromosomes and small size make it a model organism for geneticists. It has been eradicated in the wild; it survives only as a captive laboratory creature.

**#134 Vaporeon**

It is an Eevee whose DNA has been altered to manufacture large quantities of a unique protein, allowing it to partially dissolve in water. The engineering often fails, causing it to drown during observation.

**#135 Jolteon**

It retains the affection it felt for its Trainer as an Eevee. However, the nuzzles it gives now jab sharp needles that administer 10,000 volts to its Trainer's leg.

**#136 Flareon**

Trainers are often disappointed by the difficulty their Flareon have learning powerful fire techniques. Flareon drowned in sacks are not an uncommon catch in some downstream villages.

**#137 Porygon**

It was coded during a top-secret initiative by the Kanto government. If it suffers a server crash, it will flash blue and die.

**#138 Omanyte**

It died out during the Permian-Triassic mass extinction. However, it has been resurrected by scientists who sell its shell as ornate jewelry to generate revenue for other experiments.

**#139 Omastar**

Its heavy shell was favored by sexual selection, but grew large enough to hinder its movement. It primarily fed by latching onto marine reptiles and slowly feeding on their bodily fluids.

**#140 Kabuto**

Most died out at the end of the Permian, but a relict population was recently discovered in deep waters near Sootopolis. When these are brought to the surface, their eyes turn blue and they quake with fear.

**#141 Kabutops**

It was adept at hunting both on land and in the water. It slashed numerous cuts in the most durable prey and sucked out blood.

**#142 Aerodactyl**

A ferocious pterosaur from the Jurassic that fed on sauropod dinosaurs. Reports of an enormous, vicious flying predator from the southern swamps of Africa suggest that a population may survive.

**#143 Snorlax**

It becomes enraged when its sleep is disturbed. It will slash, kill and eat anyone who wakes it up- often children who believe it is a friendly spirit.

**#144 Articuno**

It lives on high crags above cold seas. It picks up lone travelers, dashes them on the rocks below and feeds them to its chicks.

**#145 Zapdos**

It allegedly picked up a young boy in Midwestern Unova before his flailing caused it to drop him. The boy was ridiculed by skeptics, some of whom sent him death threats.

**#146 Moltres**

On its 500th birthday, it immolates itself to be reborn from the ashes. The fire will consume its Trainer as well.

**#147 Dratini**

It is one of the rarest Pokémon and therefore fetches a high price. Trainers lucky enough to see one often dive headlong into the ocean and drown themselves trying to catch it.

**#148 Dragonair**

A reclusive Pokémon that lives in rocky sea caves. If a ship draws near its cove, it will hum an unearthly melody and call up a storm to doom the sailors.

**#149 Dragonite**

One became enormous after its ocean home was exposed to huge deposits of radioactive waste. It rose from the sea on a great wave and laid waste to three huge cities before returning to the depths.

**#150 Mewtwo**

It was the product of an early experiment in genetic modification. The success of the project brought on a wave of genetically modified food.


	7. Mew to Togepi

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, using SolarBeam in perfectly dark caves would be a waste of a turn. But I don't!

**#151 Mew**

Genetic analysis debunked the myth that it is a common ancestor of Pokémon, revealing it to be related to the hominids. South American legends speak of it mating with humans.

**#152 Chikorita**

The leaf on its head is edible and nutritious. Johto Trainers disappointed with their starter's poor offensive performance often end up cooking it as a meal instead.

**#153 Bayleef**

Its leaves are a popular herb used to flavor many dishes. However, those who forget to remove the leaf and actually ingest it will die of hemorrhaging almost instantly.

**#154 Meganium**

Its scent has a powerful calming effect. In one experiment, subjects exposed to high concentrations refused to resist even as their arms were chopped off.

**#155 Cyndaquil**

A rare, secretive echidna native to a few southern islands. It can only experience dreams after its flame has been extinguished, and dies soon afterwards.

**#156 Quilava**

It nests in houses destroyed by volcanic ash. Historical sources speak of a large group in ancient Pompeii, feasting on the preserved bodies.

**#157 Typhlosion**

An easily angered Pokémon with the ability to cause explosions similar to volcanic eruptions. Once, a Typhlosion erupted on a small island, killing more than 3,000 people.

**#158 Totodile**

It has formed colonies in the sewers of several major metropolitan areas. Its small size enables it to crawl up into toilets and enter homes.

**#159 Croconaw**

Its skin patterns resemble those of fur worn by prehistoric man. Those who mistook it for a fellow human were soon clenched in its hooked jaws.

**#160 Feraligatr**

It can leap out of the water and onto two legs within seconds. Experiments have proven that its bite can break the neck of virtually any human.

**#161 Sentret**

It keeps a careful watch and warns others of any danger. This apparent altruism is believed to have developed for selfish reasons- if the favor is returned, it will be more likely to survive.

**#162 Furret**

It hunts Patrat and lives in their abandoned burrows. Its long body is easily chopped in half, making it a rare species in the wild.

**#163 Hoothoot**

Certain cultures vilify it as a bringer of death. One reason for this unpopularity is its tendency to sit on the heads of those who will soon die.

**#164 Noctowl**

Its sharp talons rip through clothes and gash skin badly. It is most aggressive in the early evening.

**#165 Ledyba**

It was once beloved by farmers for its habit of feeding on pests such as aphids. However, it has become scarce due to the widespread application of pesticides that kill it along with less helpful bugs.

**#166 Ledian**

Photosynthetic bacteria create the appearance of dark green spots on its back. Its punches can knock out the strongest man.

**#167 Spinarak**

It spins virtually invisible webs, larger than a car. In some areas these webs are more common than trees.

**#168 Ariados**

It spins webs the size of houses across the only paths through a forest. Its bite decapitates those unlucky enough to get stuck.

**#169 Crobat**

The tips of its wings are razor-sharp. It flies swiftly and silently through the night, slicing prey with its wings before it swoops in to bite.

**#170 Chinchou**

Its body requires large quantities of potassium to generate electricity. It hunts cooperatively with Tentacool, stunning prey to prevent its escape from poison stings.

**#171 Lanturn**

The journal of a submarine captain believed to have been eaten by a Lanturn was recently unearthed. In his last entry, the captain reported being drawn to a heavenly light underwater and choosing to leave the sub.

**#172 Pichu**

It cannot yet control its electrical powers. Most Pichu fry their internal organs before gaining mastery over their abilities.

**#173 Cleffa**

It is common in areas where strange occurrences are reported. It has an odd attraction to left-handed people.

**#174 Igglybuff**

When a brood of Igglybuff is ready to be born, they begin to chew through their mother's womb. They burst out of her chest in a shower of blood and amniotic fluid.

**#175 Togepi**

A Togepi is a traditional wedding gift. The couple cooks it and shares the omelet to ensure marital bliss.


	8. Togetic to Misdreavus

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, Magikarp would do no jumping over mountains. But I don't!

**#176 Togetic**

It seeks to bring happiness to mankind. It will assist the depressed in committing suicide.

**#177 Natu**

They inhabit rainforest ruins, sometimes to the point of infestation. If they see humans enter, they will frantically warn them to leave by flapping their wings and projecting telepathic images of death.

**#178 Xatu**

Most Xatu look only a few years at most into the future. All who have prophesied further than a decade have ended up psychically imploding their own minds to kill themselves.

**#179 Mareep**

It is commonly farmed, particularly in the mountains of Johto. Its meat has a metallic taste reminiscent of blood that many find appealing.

**#180 Flaaffy**

Its wool is fashioned into expensive and warm jackets. However, the static electricity generated by the fabric rubbing together may be enough to electrocute the wearer to death.

**#181 Ampharos**

Its preferred habitat is the high crags of southern Johto's coast. Unfortunately, sailors mistake its tail beacon for a lighthouse and crash into the rocks below.

**#182 Bellossom**

It lives on tropical beaches, often in prime tourist areas. Its pollen puts nearby people into a deep sleep, causing them to drift off into the sea when the tide rises.

**#183 Marill**

Its thinly skinned tail buoy keeps it afloat. If the organ is punctured by a Goldeen or other predator, it will drown.

**#184 Azumarill**

Its flesh is favored by high-end Johto restaurants. Since it can only hear clearly underwater, it can be grabbed and strangled easily when it comes up for air.

**#185 Sudowoodo**

Travelers in rural Johto are advised to spray trees they must pass close by with water. Otherwise, they may be strangled and eaten by a camouflaged Sudowoodo.

**#186 Politoed**

Courting males sing enchanting songs during the summertime. Do not listen too long, or the vibrations will give you a heart attack.

**#187 Hoppip**

Nets are strung up in valleys to catch them on the wind. They are then thrown alive into vats of yeast in order to brew beer.

**#188 Skiploom**

They float in huge groups over the ocean. The toxic powders they drop into the ocean kill all nearby species, allowing them to carry the dead creatures onto land and gorge themselves.

**#189 Jumpluff**

The toxic powder it drops looks like snow. Children who run out to catch some on their tongue scream for only a few minutes before dying.

**#190 Aipom**

The fruit it eats contains mind-altering chemicals that give it a perpetual grin. Captive Aipom are desperate to escape and get another taste.

**#191 Sunkern**

A defenseless seed that rarely survives to grow into a plant. It is roasted alive and served at baseball games.

**#192 Sunflora**

It turns constantly to face the sun. If kept in a completely dark environment, its head will eventually fall off.

**#193 Yanma**

It can generate shock waves that shatter windows. It does this intentionally to enter houses in search of prey.

**#194 Wooper**

It cannot close its eyes, only cover them with film. If taught to use a punching attack, it will send signals to an atrophied arm located in its chest and develop it rapidly, causing extreme pain.

**#195 Quagsire**

Most Quagsire have a cheerful and insouciant disposition. However, those found near the Ruins of Alph are fearful and depressive.

**#196 Espeon**

It has telepathic and precognitive abilities. These powers developed after scientists tampered with an Eevee's brain cells.

**#197 Umbreon**

Its rings glow eerily in the moonlight, healing all its wounds. This process is extremely painful, causing it to shriek nightmarishly all night long.

**#198 Murkrow**

Its presence has been determined to have a statistically significant effect on probability. The bad luck it brings its victims eventually results in their death, allowing it to feast on the carrion.

**#199 Slowking**

The neurotoxins the Shellder injects into its brain increase its intellect tremendously. However, they eventually drive it insane.

**#200 Misdreavus**

It bites off strands of human hair. After taking the locks back to its den, it uses them to gain magical control over the person.


	9. Unown to Delibird

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, nice Trainers would keep their aquatic species in the water and alive. But I don't!

**#201 Unown**

They are believed to have been invented by Sumerian mystics but have spread to ruins worldwide. They form groups to spell out warnings about the sinister intentions of dark types.

**#202 Wobbuffet**

It lurks in sunless caves, relying on hearing rather than sight. Its inflatable body holds no internal organs.

**#203 Girafarig**

It transmits psychic impulses to immobilize people who enter its territory. Its second head then eats the helpless victim, who retains consciousness during the devouring.

**#204 Pineco**

Children who mistake it for a pinecone enjoy stripping off pieces of its bark-like shell. It responds by exploding.

**#205 Forretress**

Its durable steel shell allows it to be farmed for use as a cannonball. However, being employed in this way eventually reduces its shaken innards to jelly.

**#206 Dunsparce**

Because it is so rare, a large reward was offered for its first capture. The many Dunsparce bodies trampled in the ensuing chaos finally proved its existence.

**#207 Gligar**

A bizarre hybrid of bat and scorpion that demonstrated the unbelievable advances of genetic engineering. Several of the test organisms escaped and formed a colony in the place now called "Death Canyon."

**#208 Steelix**

The extreme pressure it experienced underground hardened its body and thoroughly enraged it. As soon as it is freed, it will go on a rampage- this is what destroyed an early settlement on Iron Island.

**#209 Snubbull**

It loathes being dressed in human clothing. If subjected to such embarrassment, it will attempt to escape and plot revenge on its former owner.

**#210 Granbull**

It bites on and shakes viciously. It is responsible for nearly 60% of all dog-related fatalities each year.

**#211 Qwilfish**

Its venomous stings can kill a Wailord. It favors the shallow waters near tropical resorts.

**#212 Scizor**

Its pincers can crush skulls. The strange marks glow ominously before it deals the killing blow.

**#213 Shuckle**

An intelligent fungus that secretes enzymes into its shell to digest food. It is highly dangerous to humans but may be dealt with by dropping it into a pool of water- the haplessly slow Shuckle will soon drown.

**#214 Heracross**

Males fight each other with their enormous horns. The winner disembowels and eats the loser, sometimes dipping it in honey.

**#215 Sneasel**

It usually feeds on defenseless young. Most often it robs the eggs of birds such as Pidgey and Taillow, but it may steal into human cradles in rural villages as well.

**#216 Teddiursa**

It is an opportunistic omnivore. It acts like a cute teddy bear to get close to unprotected children.

**#217 Ursaring**

While the bulk of its diet is herbivorous, it will readily hunt those who enter its territory. It can outrun a Rapidash for up to two miles.

**#218 Slugma**

The magma pulsing through its circulatory system is hot enough to break even strong ionic bonds. If exposed to sodium chloride, the liquid salt will pervade its body and kill it.

**#219 Magcargo**

Its body is hotter than some stars. Standing near it will melt your face off through convection.

**#220 Swinub**

Masses of Swinub huddle together for warmth in frozen mountain caves. If disturbed, they will swarm and suffocate the intruder.

**#221 Piloswine**

It charges surprisingly fast when disturbed by a loud sound. Its tusks gore hundreds of hikers each year in northern Sinnoh.

**#222 Corsola**

Increased levels of carbon dioxide in the oceans have led to acidification, destroying the exoskeletons of Corsola. Pacifidlog Town, which is built on a Corsola colony, is likely to sink into the sea within thirty years.

**#223 Remoraid**

It attaches itself to a Mantine and eats the leftover scraps and feces of its host. If it does not receive enough to eat, it will start sucking the Mantine's blood.

**#224 Octillery**

It hides in rock crevices, pulling unsuspecting divers in with its powerful tentacles. Reports from the Caribbean speak of giant Octillery lurking in the blue holes which feed exclusively on human flesh.

**#225 Delibird**

It constantly delivers food to its hungry chicks. Be careful or you may wind up in its sack!


	10. Mantine to Ho Oh

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, scientists would have better things to study than Voltorb, Magnemite, Kadabra and Deerling. But I don't!

**#226 Mantine**

It glides over the ocean, scanning the horizon for food. It lives near whirlpools to scavenge the bodies of shipwrecked sailors.

**#227 Skarmory**

It lives in bramble bushes. People who come near are chased to its nest- by the time they arrive, they are scratched and bloody enough to be easily overpowered by its hungry chicks.

**#228 Houndour**

It breathes poisonous hellfire. A pack is said to ride through the sky once a year, hunting for sinners to devour.

**#229 Houndoom**

A servant of the dark forces. It feeds on the hearts of the damned.

**#230 Kingdra**

It hoards sunken treasure in a cave on the sea bottom. The whirlpools it stirs up ensure that no divers steal from its collection.

**#231 Phanpy**

An adorable pygmy elephant often given to children as a first pet. However, its unexpectedly powerful tackles result in many fatalities when parents fail to research their children's new Pokémon.

**#232 Donphan**

It is extremely territorial. If a house is built near its habitat, it will knock it down, grab survivors with its trunk and gore them with its five-foot tusks.

**#233 Porygon2**

A top-secret upgrade researched at the Mossdeep Space Center. Its security program views humans as viruses, causing it to attempt to eradicate them.

**#234 Stantler**

It lives in wild montane forests. To protect its home from loggers, it uses its antlers to hypnotize them into walking off cliffs.

**#235 Smeargle**

Its paintings are animated by a mysterious power, allowing them to create reality. Several cases of humans being trapped inside the art have recently been confirmed.

**#236 Tyrogue**

Trainers give it steroids to ensure it grows into the form they desire. These synthetic hormones can harm its physical and mental development severely.

**#237 Hitmontop**

Its fighting style is passed down from its ancestors, who were enslaved by humans. When they had honed their combat abilities enough, they staged a bloody but successful rebellion.

**#238 Smoochum**

A doll of ice animated through unclear means. Jynx steal away human babies and leave Smoochum in their place.

**#239 Elekid**

Some Trainers attempt to recharge their Elekid by sticking its horns in an electrical outlet. The Elekid is then painfully shocked to death.

**#240 Magby**

It lacks many common enzymes, so it requires a very hot environment to perform metabolic reactions. If taken from its volcanic home, it will soon die.

**#241 Miltank**

About 90% of Miltank raised today are given artificial growth hormones and suffer from inflammation, infertility and immobility as a result. Consumption of this Moomoo Milk has been correlated with breast cancer.

**#242 Blissey**

Its eggs are loaded with powerful antidepressants. Side-effects include weight gain, sexual dysfunction, an inability to dream and, paradoxically, suicidal thoughts.

**#243 Raikou**

Its roar brought down lightning that wrecked an Unovan aircraft. It carries death to the slothful.

**#244 Entei**

Its roar brought down fire and brimstone that destroyed a sinful town. It carries death to the cowardly.

**#245 Suicune**

Its roar brought down a great deluge that washed away an ancient city. It carries death to the weak.

**#246 Larvitar**

It feeds on mountains to obtain necessary minerals. A large brood of Larvitar forced the relocation of thousands of peasants in northern Johto and caused the death of hundreds of miners.

**#247 Pupitar**

Its circulatory system contains a special chamber of pressurized gas. When it launches itself out of the earth by opening the chamber, it causes horrific landslides.

**#248 Tyranitar**

Mt. Silver was once dwarfed by an enormous mountain range covering most of eastern Johto. Then two Tyranitar fought over their territory.

**#249 Lugia**

It sleeps in an ocean trench amid cold and salty currents. It will return to the surface to flood the world and save the righteous during the end times.

**#250 Ho-Oh**

It lives across a rainbow bridge in the northlands. It will cross the burning bridge and fly to the south to purge the wicked in flames during the end times.


	11. Celebi to Shiftry

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, I would make an official proclamation that there will never be a Light type and the very idea of it is ridiculous. But I don't!

**#251 Celebi**

A Celebi traveled to the final days of Earth, far in the future. It saw a beach infested with monstrous crabs and a cold, lifeless sea lit by a dying sun.

**#252 Treecko**

It infests houses in the tropics. Even in minimal light, its eyes glow brightly as it stares down from the ceiling.

**#253 Grovyle**

The sensitive feathers of this dromaeosaurid stiffen when air vibrations indicate prey is near. It calls to its pack and they quickly surround the unlucky creature.

**#254 Sceptile**

Its claws and leaf-like feathers are both sharp, making it the dominant predator in tropical rainforests. Its young burst out of the eggs on its back.

**#255 Torchic**

They are raised for food, usually kept in cages so small they cannot move. Those raised for fast food chains are abused in other ways as well.

**#256 Combusken**

They live in huge flocks in humid jungles. They are the likely ancestor of domesticated chickens, and will attack those who raise fowl for food.

**#257 Blaziken**

A species of terror bird that has lost most of its resemblance to other avians. It was one of ancient man's most deadly predators until most were wiped out by an ice age.

**#258 Mudkip**

Its cute appearance makes it popular in advertising promotions and aquariums. It has been hunted to scarcity to meet this demand.

**#259 Marshtomp**

An amphibious fish that lives in mangrove swamps. When people draw near, it grabs them and drowns them in deep mud pools.

**#260 Swampert**

It lives in tidal estuaries, able to emerge from the sea by breathing through its skin. When it senses tourists from nearby resorts, it begins to stalk them from the water.

**#261 Poochyena**

To children, it looks like an adorable stray puppy. If they feed one, the rest of the pack will be alerted and hurry over hungrily.

**#262 Mightyena**

Despite its name, it is a canid, not a hyena. Unlike true hyenas, it prefers live prey to carrion.

**#263 Zigzagoon**

It is a popular character in folktales, famed for its love of sake and large testicles. Trainers are reluctant to neuter their Zigzagoon and contradict this depiction, so the population has exploded.

**#264 Linoone**

For an unclear ethological reason, it almost always runs in a straight line. Because of this behavior, Linoone corpses are a common sight on highways and at the feet of cliffs.

**#265 Wurmple**

It injects poison when feeding on tree sap. Maple syrup from areas near Wurmple habitat may be fatally toxic, but it is hard to detect without a human tester.

**#266 Silcoon**

A Wumple has become a chrysalis to reshape its body. Inside the silk, the Wurmple's flesh is eaten away by digestive juices so its new body can grow.

**#267 Beautifly**

It has finally emerged as an imago. It drinks nectar but also sticks its proboscis into animals to feed on their blood- it can suck a Slakoth dry within minutes.

**#268 Cascoon**

A sensitive cocoon shields the Wurmple pupa during metamorphosis. If it is exposed to too much light, the emerging Dustox will be malformed and violent.

**#269 Dustox**

A huge Dustox with glowing red eyes appeared before a bridge collapse killed 46 people. It disappeared afterwards, but many remained haunted by its image.

**#270 Lotad**

An amphibian that has evolved a symbiotic relationship with a water lily. Eventually, the plant's roots will grow into its skull and strangle its brain.

**#271 Lombre**

While it was once feared as a reason to steer clear of murky water, it has received a cultural rebranding after one became the protagonist of a popular cartoon. Dead children are now often found in Hoenn rivers.

**#272 Ludicolo**

The liquid in its dish has a sweet scent that children are fond of. Do not allow them to follow its strange music or they will not return.

**#273 Seedot**

It explodes powerfully to release the seeds within. Forcing it to battle accelerates its development to the point where a devastating blast is inevitable.

**#274 Nuzleaf**

It uses the leaf on its head to fashion a strange flute. The whistling sound produced has a hypnotic effect on children, allowing it to lead them into the forest.

**#275 Shiftry**

A little-seen hamadryad of old-growth forests which dies if its tree home is destroyed. It believes that humans who provoke it have similar ties to their dwellings.


	12. Taillow to Skitty

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, Spearow would be extinct due to competitive exclusion from Pidgey. But I don't!

**#276 Taillow**

An enormous flock once returned to a colonial mission on the same day every year. Eventually, pioneers shot them for all for food.

**#277 Swellow**

When clean, its breast is actually white. The red appearance is caused by blood stains when it eats voraciously.

**#278 Wingull**

Its raucous call is a common sound in coastal towns. Wingull only fly out to sea to die.

**#279 Pelipper**

The acids in its bill partially digest meals before it regurgitates them for its chicks. It usually swallows prey alive.

**#280 Ralts**

An sensitive Pokémon that becomes stronger by feeding on bitter emotions. It was once a child abandoned by its parents.

**#281 Kirlia**

Their dance drives them, and all who watch it, into an ecstatic frenzy. In their madness, the dancers rip apart wild animals and devour their flesh.

**#282 Gardevoir**

Its womanlike body is merely an illusion created by a powerful glamour field. Its true form is a hovering, eyeless blob with a gaping mouth.

**#283 Surskit**

They gather in swarms enormous enough to cover entire bodies of water. Their presence prevents other creatures from drinking, causing numerous deaths during droughts.

**#284 Masquerain**

It is an adept flier, capable of reaching any aerial location and hovering in place. It drinks from the eyes of larger creatures.

**#285 Shroomish**

Many dance clubs keep a live Shroomish on hand. Ecstatic dancers bite off pieces to enhance their revelry.

**#286 Breloom**

A species of kangaroo that feeds on a certain type of fungus. When the mushroom began to grow on its head, it became more aggressive.

**#287 Slakoth**

A toxic algae grows on its back. The cyanobacteria induces drowsiness in people who approach before it overwhelms their system and kills them.

**#288 Vigoroth**

A docile species of sloth was injected with anabolic steroids. The experiment increased its strength but filled it with boundless rage.

**#289 Slaking**

Although it has a reputation for laziness, it is very active during the early hours of the morning. It is known to abduct human women.

**#290 Nincada**

They stay buried underground for 17 years before emerging. Their hum drives dogs to madness.

**#291 Ninjask**

Although it is commonly believed to be the adult form of Nincada, this is not actually the case. Rather, it is a ruthless predator that eats Nincada emerging from their shells.

**#292 Shedinja**

The soul of a Nincada eaten by a Ninjask. It is a spiteful spirit that carries out the vengeance unconsciously desired by its Trainer.

**#293 Whismur**

Its cries are horribly loud. Their vibrations are enough to cause cave-ins, killing the same Whismur who made them.

**#294 Loudred**

It hunts using pressurized sonic waves. All Loudred Trainers eventually become deaf from the intense noise.

**#295 Exploud**

It can generate both infrasonic and ultrasonic waves. The holes in its body are torn open because of the intense pressure of the sound produced within.

**#296 Makuhita**

The population was isolated on a Hoenn island and subjected to genetic drift. As a result, the skin over its skull has loosened, and must be tied up to prevent it from slipping off.

**#297 Hariyama**

It builds up its body to astounding bulk. If it becomes too large, its weak bones may be crushed under its own weight.

**#298 Azurill**

A juvenile Pokémon that lives in marsh grass nests. If it is placed in the water at too early an age, it will be unable to swim and will drown.

**#299 Nosepass**

Once a man awoke to find his nose missing. He discovered that it had transformed into a Nosepass and taken a high position in the gym he worked at.

**#300 Skitty**

A wild cat of rocky crags. Those who consider it cute and fluffy would do well to watch nature documentaries examining its hunting behavior.


	13. Delcatty to Spoink

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, you would be able to ride a rocket from the Mossdeep Space Center to the moon and battle a hostile Deoxys. But I don't!

**#301 Delcatty**

In the wild, it hunts in prides. When captive, it becomes more aggressive and insatiable as it is forced to search for prey alone.

**#302 Sableye**

Its primarily chemosynthetic digestive system allows it to get most of its nutrients from eating rocks. However, it is also known to suck the blood of goats.

**#303 Mawile**

A phylogenetic mystery that appears to be unrelated to other chordates. It waits until people draw nears and bites their heads off with its enormous jaws.

**#304 Aron**

It must eat large iron objects because of its frequent blood loss from territorial scuffles. If it eats a car, it will not stop even if people are inside.

**#305 Lairon**

Its ability to autotomize its tail to escape death appears to be an evolutionary relic, as it is an apex predator. Miners who encounter it in a claustrophobic shaft are unlikely to escape being killed and eaten.

**#306 Aggron**

An extant ceratopsian of remote, rocky locales. It will intentionally cause mudslides to destroy humans who settle in its mountain home.

**#307 Meditite**

It lives a stringently ascetic lifestyle. If it accidentally experiences pleasure, it will commit suicide to preserve its honor.

**#308 Medicham**

They guard the way to Shambhala. They perform an unsettling dance before sacrificing the unenlightened.

**#309 Electrike**

It uses electricity to start fires. It is a popular pet but often chews the wires out of homes, leaving them exposed and energized.

**#310 Manectric**

Its howl calls the pack to assemble, generating a storm overhead. It goes for the neck with its sparking jaws.

**#311 Plusle**

A failed attempt to clone a Pikachu. It turned out hyperactive and dangerously erratic.

**#312 Minun**

A failed attempt to clone a Pikachu. It turned out mentally retarded and short-lived.

**#313 Volbeat**

Its beautiful lights are a timeless symbol of summer. It uses so much energy generating the glow that it cuts its own lifespan drastically.

**#314 Illumise**

It gives off a fragrance similar to lavender. Some old Illumise who have failed to attract Volbeat grow bitter and kill young men for revenge.

**#315 Roselia**

It opens its petals at dawn and closes them when the sun sets. It is more often grown for its toxic thorns than its beautiful flowers.

**#316 Gulpin**

A witch was spurned by a handsome youth. To get revenge, she cast a spell on his stomach, which he vomited up as a Gulpin.

**#317 Swalot**

A nightmarish, multicellular protist adapted to life on land. It swallows people whole and dissolves them in acid over a period of up to two days.

**#318 Carvanha**

Although it is a vicious carnivore, it is more closely related to the silver dollar than other piranhas. A group can strip the skin off a Miltank that wanders into their river in seven seconds.

**#319 Sharpedo**

Unlike most fish, it must feed constantly to keep its digestive system in working order. It can smell human blood from up to fifty miles away in the water.

**#320 Wailmer**

A large species of plankton that drifts through the pelagic sea. More ships sink from crashing into Wailmer than icebergs.

**#321 Wailord**

A toothed whale that hunts both in pods and alone. It can dive to the bottom of deep-sea trenches, returning with huge sucker scars inflicted by an unknown creature of the abyss.

**#322 Numel**

A Bedouin tribe ferments a unique liquor in its blisteringly hot hump. When it has matured enough to drink, the Numel is killed so its body will cool.

**#323 Camerupt**

It serves as a hardy mount in harsh deserts. However, those who ride it may slip into one of its humps and boil in the molten magma.

**#324 Torkoal**

The steam it ejects has an extremely high heat content. If you approach it, your internal organs may boil away into the air.

**#325 Spoink**

Young Spoink imitate their parents by placing a pearl on their heads. In older individuals, the "pearl" is actually a brain tumor caused by overuse of its psychic abilities.


	14. Grumpig to Milotic

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, there would be at least two species based on dinoflagellates. But I don't!

**#326 Grumpig**

The "black pearls" on its body are actually warts. They are pulled out to create jewelry for wealthy women, causing severe bleeding in the Grumpig they were taken from.

**#327 Spinda**

A specialist herbivore that feeds only on a species of bamboo which grows on volcanic slopes. The bamboo contains a hallucinogen that is responsible for its erratic behavior.

**#328 Trapinch**

It digs shallow pits in the desert, concealing its jaws beneath the sands. Those who are not careful where they step are liable to lose at least one foot before they make it out of the wilderness.

**#329 Vibrava**

A group of Vibrava nested under a bridge linking two cliffs over a desert. The vibrations of their wings resonated with the natural frequency of the bridge, exacerbating its instability and causing it to collapse.

**#330 Flygon**

During mating season, it whips up vast dust devils that sweep across the desert. Bedouins send their youths to slay them with swords to prevent these courtships from destroying their camps.

**#331 Cacnea**

The soil of the harsh deserts in inhabits does not contain adequate nutrients, so it must supplement its photosynthetic activity with live prey. It lays lethal spike traps.

**#332 Cacturne**

An intelligent, mobile cactus that stalks weary travelers through the desert. It punctures holes in itself with its spikes to create the facsimile of a friendly smile.

**#333 Swablu**

It pecks dirty humans violently, driven mad by anything unclean. It is raised and killed for its downy feathers, which are ideal for sweeping up dirt.

**#334 Altaria**

A siren of the skies that hides in dense cloud cover. Its haunting, beautiful songs lure those flying to leap off their planes and Pokémon, after which the Altaria scavenges their remains.

**#335 Zangoose**

An enormous herpestid that has evolved to feed almost exclusively on Seviper. It cannot be poisoned because its unique lymphatic system allows it to violently vomit up any toxins in its body.

**#336 Seviper**

The largest venomous snake in the world, and surprisingly one of the most agile. It has been proven to deliver enough poison to kill a Wailord when it sinks its fangs into flesh.

**#337 Lunatone**

A monstrous wolf stalked a town for several days before a Machamp bounty hunter tore off its forelegs. Villagers followed the trail of blood to find an eccentric Lunatone Trainer without arms.

**#338 Solrock**

It was worshiped with human sacrifice in ancient Mesoamerica. If it absorbs enough solar energy, it will ascend into the sky and never return.

**#339 Barboach**

While its flesh is rubbery, it is sometimes the only source of food for poor fisherfolk. If caught, it sends out electrical signals to its comrades to drag the fisherman into the river.

**#340 Whiscash**

A gigantic Whiscash sleeps in an aquifer underneath the desert in Hoenn. When it last stirred, the tremors it created were powerful enough to level half of Lilycove, to say nothing of the destruction wreaked on nearby Mauville.

**#341 Corphish**

An invasive species that has decimated Hoenn's native ecosytems, even driving once-common riparian species like Salava to extinction. It is dropped live into gumbos in its native land.

**#342 Crawdaunt**

An aggressive Pokémon popular in aquariums for its active behavior. Once an individual escaped the aquarium in Slateport and killed everyone inside before it was subdued.

**#343 Baltoy**

It skates over any surface smoothly using expert spins. It traces patterns until they bore into the ground, creating runic characters that induce fearful feelings in humans who view them.

**#344 Claydol**

It can communicate telepathically with its Trainer, but speaks only in a dead language. When it comes near an object from more than three centuries ago, its patterns glow eerily and it generates psychic impulses.

**#345 Lileep**

Its sticky tube feet grab prey and stuff it into its esophagus. Once a colony has completely covered an area of seabed, some detach themselves and drift to a new location to dominate it until no other life remains.

**#346 Cradily**

A living fossil crinoid unchanged since the Triassic. It lurks on the dark seafloor, snatching scuba divers with its jaw-like stalk.

**#347 Anorith**

After cloning technology advanced enough to revive this Cambrian predator, it became a popular pet. Children who pour packets of their cryptobiotic eggs into an aquarium are often unprepared for the aggressive menaces that hatch.

**#348 Armaldo**

A huge anomalocaridid, the top predator of the primordial sea. Its circular mouth allowed it to rip off shells and rend the exposed creatures with its awesome claws- zookeepers are understandably thrilled about its resurrection.

**#349 Feebas**

Its well-developed osmoregulation system contains an organ that stores pollutants away from the rest of its body, allowing it to colonize the most toxic bodies of water. If it is not prepared carefully, its flesh is very dangerous.

**#350 Milotic**

It exudes a calming aura. Those who swim in its deep lake feel their resistance give away and slowly sink to the bottom, where it feeds on their drowned corpses.


	15. Castform to Metang

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, Devon Corporation would be reviving mesonychids and indricotheres. But I don't!

**#351 Castform**

An artificial Pokémon created from an isotope of water. If it ever came into contact with the ocean, it would act as a seed crystal and freeze the earth over completely.

**#352 Kecleon**

If its food is stolen, it will call for other Kecleon to destroy the thief. They will swarm into a battle frenzy and become almost impossible to calm until the thief is duly punished.

**#353 Shuppet**

Through psychic research, it was determined that it can "taste" subtle differences between hundreds of petty and violent emotions. It possesses dolls and manipulates them to kill.

**#354 Banette**

It forms a psychic bond with its Trainer, linking them forever. If it is abused, it will stick pins in itself to force its Trainer to share the pain.

**#355 Duskull**

The more spiteful the human its skull came from, the more powerful it is. It spreads its cloth over people's faces to whisk them to the spirit world.

**#356 Dusclops**

It can fuse its body with inanimate objects to suck their unused life energy. Afterwards, they appear whitish and fall apart easily.

**#357 Tropius**

The malombo fruits growing around its neck are delicious to humans. But when a tribe of pygmies ate its actual flesh, all of them perished.

**#358 Chimecho**

It has a mutualistic relationship with several ghost Pokémon. In return for their protection from other spirits, it chimes to alert them of weak travelers in the area.

**#359 Absol**

One appeared to warn a town of an mild earthquake, but the villagers threw rocks at it and chased it away. When it sensed a larger disaster, it didn't return to warn them.

**#360 Wynaut**

It was once a sailor who became trapped on an island of sweet lotus fruits. Its skin appears ragged because it has not yet been fully stitched together.

**#361 Snorunt**

If mistreated, it will bring financial ruin on its Trainer. It wears the hat of someone who froze to death.

**#362 Glalie**

An odd Pokémon used as a ball in some traditional sports in mountain valleys. If kicked too hard, it summons an avalanche and eats the snow along with the frozen players.

**#363 Spheal**

It floats in the water like a buoy. It is easily picked up by flying predators or hungry sailors- its flesh has sustained many circumpolar expeditions.

**#364 Sealeo**

It digs holes in the ice and hides in the water under them, waiting for prey to draw near. It leaps out onto the ice and tears Piplup apart savagely.

**#365 Walrein**

Its sensitive vibrissae detect prey such as Wailmer and Dewgong, which it hunts with great agility through the water. It plunges its tusks into its victims to sever their blood supply.

**#366 Clamperl**

It forms a beautiful pearl to remove impurities from its body. When the pearl is taken to make jewelry, it becomes extremely susceptible to disease and dies.

**#367 Huntail**

Its body is both sturdy and covered in a buffer secretion that resists acid. It swims into the stomachs of larger animals and eats them from the inside.

**#368 Gorebyss**

Its spine is curved by the intense pressure of the deep sea. It exudes slime to clog the circulatory systems of prey before sucking their insides out.

**#369 Relicanth**

Its discovery spurred scientific interest in cryptozoology. The deep-sea explorations that located it were prompted by reports of lobe-finned fish attacking African fishermen.

**#370 Luvdisc**

It secretes a chemical that causes permanent infatuation. Conservative interest groups have petitioned Devon Corporation to research its application in eradicating homosexuality.

**#371 Bagon**

It possesses unique bone tissue that grows with great flexibility. Its skull began to grow outside its skin after it tore its head open jumping off cliffs.

**#372 Shelgon**

It will not emerge from its shell unless nutrients are plentiful. If it grows very old without metamorphosing, the shell crusts over its entire body and suffocates it.

**#373 Salamence**

Humans who drink its blood gain the ability to understand the speech of flying Pokémon. They report that the Pokémon talk mostly about a mysterious plot against humans due to be initiated within the decade.

**#374 Beldum**

It was built as a sentry by a lost civilization. It plants a little-understood psychic magnet in the brains of all who see it, allowing it to monitor them constantly.

**#375 Metang**

An iridium robot with advanced mental and physical abilities. It is drawn to meteorite craters and is often seen scanning them feverishly.


	16. Metagross to Bibarel

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, Lopunny just would not exist. But I don't!

**#376 Metagross**

An organic, silicon-based robot containing four mechanical brains. Modern warfare has been extensively altered by its tank-like build, precision lasers and quick computations.

**#377 Regirock**

A robot forged in an ancient age. Temple drawings depict it crushing sacrificial victims with its enormous arms.

**#378 Regice**

A robot forged in an ice age. Cave paintings depict it freezing flaming hunters with a vast blizzard.

**#379 Registeel**

A robot forged in a future age. A single hologram depicts it terminating the populace with a glowing laser.

**#380 Latias**

It refracted light to appear as a beautiful young woman. When men accidentally saw her bathing, she changed them into wild beasts.

**#381 Latios**

It projected an illusion to appear as a handsome young man. When a depraved, lustful group of revelers surrounded him, he summoned a meteor to level their city.

**#382 Kyogre**

Its oily flesh will be served at the banquet in the end times. As the oceans are polluted it grows angrier and angrier and stirs up storms.

**#383 Groudon**

Its gamey flesh will be served at the banquet in the end times. As the planet is warmed its power begins to grow brighter and it raises volcanoes.

**#384 Rayquaza**

Its sweet flesh will be served at the banquet in the end times. As the sky is filled with smog it becomes sicker and weaker and it cannot quell cataclysms.

**#385 Jirachi**

It was blessed with eternal life on the condition that it grant wishes every thousand years. Perversely, the only wishes it fulfills are those that bring harm to others.

**#386 Deoxys**

A virus that was successfully quarantined in a remote location. Now that it has been brought into contact with other organisms, it is likely to infect and wipe out all life within a decade.

**#387 Turtwig**

Its saliva contains oligosaccharides similar to those found in plant apical meristems, promoting regrowth of the plants it eats. If it bites off your finger, you may grow back three.

**#388 Grotle**

It can survive in a dormant state in the ground, so it is sometimes buried to beautify an avenue with the plants on its back. Excessive use of fertilizer often kills it, however.

**#389 Torterra**

Groups of Phanpy love to play in the shade of the tree on its back. If humans climbs on, it carries them off to lands unknown.

**#390 Chimchar**

One was trapped in a snow cave during a severe blizzard. The intense heat it gave off caused the snow to melt, creating a cave-in that killed it.

**#391 Monferno**

A noisy and social Pokémon of rainforest canopies. It sets fire to human villages built too close to its disproportionately large territory.

**#392 Infernape**

It is known to attack monasteries in the high Himalayas. Monks have little chance of defending against its scorching flames and precise physical blows.

**#393 Piplup**

A relatively weak penguin of the southern continents. Its high-pitched cry and poor coordination are the result of the hydrocephalus common among its species.

**#394 Prinplup**

Although they are usually solitary, they will form large groups for courtship during breeding season. Males present females with human skulls to win their favor.

**#395 Empoleon**

One became stranded on a resort island far to the north of its usual habitat. Somehow it managed to command many bird Pokémon to overthrow the human vacationers.

**#396 Starly**

They were introduced to Unova by a man who wished to honor a famous playwright. Now they have decimated local ecosystems and threaten many native birds.

**#397 Staravia**

Although it is weak, it is very vicious. For some reason, its cry induces panic attacks in most other creatures.

**#398 Staraptor**

A species of crowned eagle feared by peasants. It is infamous for carrying off Mareep, but is actually more likely to grab a young child.

**#399 Bidoof**

A common Pokémon often released by Trainers who consider it a joke. However, large groups are more than capable of overpowering and ripping apart a human.

**#400 Bibarel**

It works tirelessly on a dam without falling asleep. Although its dams can be converted to generate electricity, the stagnant pools they create cause schistosomiasis outbreaks.


	17. Kricketot to Drifloon

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, only amniotes would have any business laying shelled eggs. But I don't!

**#401 Kricketot**

It is very weak, making it easy prey for many creatures. However, its music stirs all nearby insects to fight against its attackers, making escaping after the meal a more difficult proposition.

**#402 Kricketune**

It is found in the shadows under giant fungi. It saws off human limbs with its arms and uses them like violin bows.

**#403 Shinx**

Although it is a wild cub, its behavior is reminiscent of domestic cats. It plays with the heads of its prey like a Glameow would balls of string.

**#404 Luxio**

An adolescent lion with the capacity to generate electricity. Males are permitted to form their own pride once they have successfully hunted a human.

**#405 Luxray**

It possesses genuine x-ray vision, which both locates and cripples prey with radiation. If it sees a person with no concealed weapons, it strikes.

**#406 Budew**

It leaks a fragrant liquid just before it matures into a flower. Because this essential oil is prized by humans, few live long enough to bloom.

**#407 Roserade**

Its two flower clusters contain entactogens that have potent effects on humans. One promotes loving feelings, the other hateful ones.

**#408 Cranidos**

A Cretaceous dinosaur that often launched itself off of cliffs during its blind charges. Unlike Bagon, it rarely survived.

**#409 Rampardos**

They would head butt each other in contests of strength- nearly all skulls fossils found indicate death by concussion. They will attempt to establish dominance over their Trainers by similar means.

**#410 Shieldon**

After its successful cloning, it was subjected to many experiments concerning its durable armor. It was determined that it was unable to resist the force of a ten-ton block of cement falling on its head.

**#411 Bastiodon**

Its armor made it nearly impregnable but also very slow. As a result, it often died in massive groups, buried by mud, sand or water.

**#412 Burmy**

It forms a cloak to conceal its soft body. It is boiled alive so the cocoon can be harvested to make beautiful silk.

**#413 Wormadam**

A stealthy parasitic worm with advanced sensory ability. It hides in bouquets to locate a suitable human host.

**#414 Mothim**

Its chromatophores allow it to blend in perfectly with its surroundings. People do not usually notice it until its retractable proboscis has bored into their bodies.

**#415 Combee**

It was born of an unfertilized egg. It has no brain and acts only in response to telepathic instructions from its Vespiquen mother.

**#416 Vespiquen**

If it raises too many grubs in its body, they will run out of royal jelly and begin to eat its insides. Its honey is toxic to humans but powerfully addictive.

**#417 Pachirisu**

One hungry Pachirisu nibbling an apple is adorable. One hundred are nightmarish.

**#418 Buizel**

A keystone species that preserves kelp forests by keeping the urchin population under control. If you touch its rotating tails your hand will be chopped off.

**#419 Floatzel**

Often compared to the wolf, it hunts in highly coordinated packs in the sea. It inflates its flotation sack to carry people off before dismembering them.

**#420 Cherubi**

Its sweet body is nutritious and delicious. It is a popular ice cream topping.

**#421 Cherrim**

It generally exhibits strong photonasty. However, those which first bloomed during wartime will never reopen, even in the strongest sunlight.

**#422 Shellos**

Be careful where you step in shallow seas. If a Shellos latches onto your foot, it will stick on so tightly it will require amputation to remove.

**#423 Gastrodon**

It ingests other toxic species such as Tentacool to enhance its own defenses. It lays eggs in beautiful ribbons, but those who touch the ethereal fibers do so at their own peril.

**#424 Ambipom**

Its two tails end in clawlike protrusions. It can use them to easily pick any lock and enter a house.

**#425 Drifloon**

The spirits of lunatics trapped in balloons. They form flocks and hover just over the edge of cliffs, whispering to children to grab them.


	18. Drifblim to Hippowdon

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, May-December Couple and Sci-Fi Maniac would be Trainer classes in every game. But I don't!

**#426 Drifblim**

Studies of Drifblim allowed scientists to determine the direct relationship between the temperature and volume of gases. The particular gas in its body is composed of dead souls.

**#427 Buneary**

It plays dead to avoid predators. This behavior backfires when parents find one in the backyard, believe it to be a stuffed animal and throw it in the washing machine.

**#428 Lopunny**

It hides in the shadows, where its silhouette appears to be that of a woman. When men approach, it subdues them with powerful kicks.

**#429 Mismagius**

It may communicate telepathically with its Trainer, but always speaks backwards. If a mother hears its cry, her baby will be stillborn.

**#430 Honchkrow**

To become the leader of its murder of Murkrow, it had to kill a man. Oddly, most police will never investigate a Honchkrow's crime even if ample evidence is available.

**#431 Glameow**

A housecat starved to weakness by its owners to produce an elegant look. As a result of the breed's narrowed birth canal, it almost always dies when giving birth.

**#432 Purugly**

The breed has never lost a "World's Ugliest Cat" competition. As a result, it suffers from horrifically low self-esteem and commonly commits suicide.

**#433 Chingling**

A loud Pokémon of misty mountain passes. It has coevolved a relationship with Mandibuzz- by chiming every time hikers fall to their deaths, the vultures will seek their carcasses rather than preying on it.

**#434 Stunky**

Its scent gland is removed when it is captured for the pet trade. The operation stimulates the release of testosterone, making it viciously aggressive.

**#435 Skuntank**

It fights with house pets, spraying them with a scent that can never be scrubbed out. As a last-ditch measure, it can set itself on fire, causing an explosion that kills it along with its attacker.

**#436 Bronzor**

Its body appears to fit perfectly into certain wall depressions on some temple doors, leading researchers to believe it is an animated key. It is terrified of being placed in these sunken areas, however.

**#437 Bronzong**

It lies dormant until it is rung. After awakening, it threatens to withhold rain unless it is given a blood sacrifice.

**#438 Bonsly**

They are purchased in pots. Regretful owners who vow that this time they'll remember to water their plants are in for an unfortunate surprise when they do change their behavior.

**#439 Mime Jr.**

It mimics objects in its surroundings to escape danger. Unfortunately for Mime Jr., it is a little too skilled at mimicking candyfloss.

**#440 Happiny**

While it usually carries around a rock, it is sometimes lucky enough to find a real egg. When the egg hatches, it eats the newborn creature.

**#441 Chatot**

It can repeat anything it has ever heard with perfect recall. Most Chatot Trainers fall prey to its skilled blackmail and become virtually enslaved by their parrot.

**#442 Spiritomb**

A Jirachi transformed into a twisted form as punishment for granting unforgivably evil wishes. It tempted the Buddha underneath a tree long ago.

**#443 Gible**

An ectotherm vulnerable to cold. It bites onto large prey and stays firmly and painfully attached until the big creature dies- often a period of days.

**#444 Gabite**

They run across the sand without the slightest hindrance. They attack in packs, quickly adapting complex hunting formations to take down even intelligent prey.

**#445 Garchomp**

It can swim through sand with ease. It preys on almost any creature that enters its desert habitat, giving little warning before striking like lightning.

**#446 Munchlax**

It is not a picky eater. Rotting corpses are one of its favorite treats, although it will create fresh ones if they are in short supply.

**#447 Riolu**

A Riolu is the mascot of a major toy corporation. The buffoonish character's mannerisms have led to real Riolu being abused and mocked.

**#448 Lucario**

Every person has an aura of one of fourteen or fifteen colors. Lucario kill those with black auras.

**#449 Hippopotas**

Its milk is pink because its circulatory system is unable to prevent its milk and blood from mixing. Children rarely notice when it is substituted for their strawberry-flavored Moomoo milk.

**#450 Hippowdon**

It was feared in ancient Egypt as a dark god of storms and chaos. It kills more people annually than Krookodile.


	19. Skorupi to Gallade

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, Bug Maniacs would be more maniacal and they would have Scyther, Scolipede and other intimidating insects. But I don't!

**#451 Skorupi**

A desert tribe once performed occult rites with this venomous Pokémon. As a result of these rituals, the tribed exterminated itself.

**#452 Drapion**

It whips prey with its tail and pins it down with its powerful arms before injecting neurotoxins. It is particularly aggressive toward desert caravans, necessitating the use of bodyguards when entering its habitat.

**#453 Croagunk**

A group of Croagunk was sighted huddled under a bridge in rural Unova. They were muttering and holding strange glowing objects that gave off brilliant sparks.

**#454 Toxicroak**

An agile rainforest predator that seems to hunt humans for sport. It stealthily hops through the canopy, inflating its poison sac just before it strikes from above.

**#455 Carnivine**

An epiphyte that obtains nitrogenous nutrients from animal prey. It usually catches insects but large specimens are capable of swallowing a small child.

**#456 Finneon**

It sprays a Water Gun to knock insects out of the air. Working in groups, it can spray houses built over its river with enough force to knock them over and drown larger prey.

**#457 Lumineon**

Although it lives in a marine environment, it prefers to eat bugs which gather on the surface of the shallows. It keeps them unconscious but alive in its stomach and uses unknown means to manipulate them to attack.

**#458 Mantyke**

A playful species of manta that loves to frolic with children in shallow seas. However, it may become carried away in its play and accidentally drown them in a whirlpool.

**#459 Snover**

People may unknowingly chop one down and take it home as a Christmas tree. On Christmas morning, they are discovered frozen in their beds.

**#460 Abomasnow**

The infamous Dzu-Teh of the high Himalayas. Its existence was only recently verified because researchers who followed its footprints did not return from the snowy slopes.

**#461 Weavile**

The first Weavile knocks a victim over, the second scratches him horribly and the third heals the surface of his wounds with dark energy. He will die of internal bleeding within days.

**#462 Magnezone**

It appeared in the sky when a man disappeared. When he returned fifteen years later, he had lost his memory and his wife had died.

**#463 Lickilicky**

A Lickitung raised on a diet of fast food and artificial additives by its Trainer. It is likely to die of a heart attack within a few years.

**#464 Rhyperior**

Its body has been hardened by magma and its spirit has been hardened by a desire for vengeance. It seeks those who hunted its dead siblings for their horns.

**#465 Tangrowth**

Its vines sway wildly, ensnaring anything that comes too near. If you look upon its true face, you will be turned to stone.

**#466 Electivire**

The Meh-Teh of the Himalayas, smaller than the related Abomasnow but just as dangerous. Many monasteries refuse to use electricity for fear of attracting this aggressive creature.

**#467 Magmortar**

It hibernates for many years at a time, awakening only to feed. It attempts to lure children into its lair in the sewers.

**#468 Togekiss**

They suck up all suffering and negative energy from their surroundings. Witches keep them to absorb the evil byproducts of their spells, replacing them callously when they die of an overload of negativity.

**#469 Yanmega**

Until it was revived, it was thought that it could only survive in high-oxygen environments. The scientists who first managed to resurrect it were found headless; the Yanmega had escaped.

**#470 Leafeon**

An Eevee genetically modified with phytohormones. The auxins in its body cause it to constantly scatter seeds that will quickly sprout and choke any environment, even a huge industrial city.

**#471 Glaceon**

To be transformed into Glaceon, an Eevee must be left in the snow for extended periods. Most die before the chemicals they were primed with are activated by the cold.

**#472 Gliscor**

They silently stalk desert towns, seeking prey to carry off to their cliffside lairs. Only once was one successfully killed- its body was photographed in a barn but the picture has mysteriously disappeared.

**#473 Mamoswine**

They were successfully cloned from a preserved carcass of a juvenile found in Siberia. Prehistoric man constructed spike pits in canyons and chased them over the edge so they could eat the impaled flesh.

**#474 Porygon-Z**

It was created to hunt cosmic horrors in non-Euclidean space, but the project was derailed by a severe virus. It was driven insane by constant exposure to spam.

**#475 Gallade**

It was employed by a secret society during the Crusades. It commits ritual suicide by disembowelment if it fails its Trainer.


	20. Probopass to Emboar

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, only cruel Trainers would use Fissure on their opponents. But I don't!

**#476 Probopass**

An ancient civilization was recently discovered in the South Pacific. Its ruins were bereft of people, but overrun with gigantic Probopass.

**#477 Dusknoir**

It usually takes only the old and sick. However, it recently took a young, healthy man with no discernible explanation.

**#478 Froslass**

Disguised as a woman, it invites weary travelers into its cabin. Once they enter, it distracts them with strange tags until they are snowed in.

**#479 Rotom**

It is believed to hold the secret to powering a fusion reactor at feasible temperatures. It often takes control of airplanes and causes them to crash.

**#480 Uxie**

It must dream constantly to remember. Those who have lost their memory forget that cars or Pokémon are dangerous and end up killing themselves.

**#481 Mesprit**

It must hurt itself constantly to feel. Those who cannot feel lose their pain receptors and die from burns, cuts or poisons that they do not notice.

**#482 Azelf**

It must lie constantly to remain stoic. Those who have lost the will to live stop moving, fall over and die.

**#483 Dialga**

It manipulates Celebi into fulfilling its whims. It once stopped time for 23 hours and 40 minutes to destroy the army of a rival god.

**#484 Palkia**

Its body exists in ten dimensions. It brought a plague to an ancient kingdom to demonstrate its power over the pharaoh's lesser gods.

**#485 Heatran**

It creates islands by triggering volcanic eruptions. The first Team Magma used it to conceal the Cave of Origin in a volcano until it could revive Groudon but became food for the beast during the process.

**#486 Regigigas**

It fell from the sky one day but was unharmed by the impact. Ferroseed attempt to reactivate it but have so far been unsuccessful.

**#487 Giratina**

It drifts through space, seeking matter to annihilate. Arceus cast it to the outer darkness in ancient times to suppress its cult.

**#488 Cresselia**

Desert nomads honored it with sacrifices under the full moon. Even after its worship as a god was suppressed, people prayed to it as an exalted intercessor.

**#489 Phione**

A stunted, infertile shell of its parent. Somehow aware that it is a biological failure, it wanders the seas in loneliness, not caring if it dies during its travels.

**#490 Manaphy**

Its unearthly lights terrify sailors at night. Those who have been subjected to its Heart Swap report constant paranoia that they are not really themselves.

**#491 Darkrai**

It induces horrific nightmares to subdue its prey. Humans who experience these phantasms often become addicted to anti-sleep medications so they never have to repeat the experience.

**#492 Shaymin**

A nature god that bestows blessings upon those filled with gratitude. However, it grants boons even to those who feel grateful as a result of schadenfreude.

**#493 Arceus**

A vengeful god that kills those who worship other deities. It appears to humans as a shower of golden rain; to look upon its true form is death.

**#494 Victini**

With every victory comes a defeat for those who fought on the losing side. It immolates its fallen opponents to ensure that their failure is eternal.

**#495 Snivy**

A smug Pokémon favored as a pet by millionaires. If its fragile pride is wounded, so will be those who hurt it.

**#496 Servine**

A stealthy, predatory worm lizard which occupies a similar ecological niche to extinct deinonychosaurs. It slithers into strike position before pursuing its prey on foot.

**#497 Serperior**

A massive python with crushing coils historically favored by royalty. Kings kept them in their dungeons and fed them live traitors.

**#498 Tepig**

Although its meat has traditionally been considered unclean, it is now eaten in many areas. It often carries dangerous roundworms.

**#499 Pignite**

A man crossed a stream in the evening and wrestled a Pignite until morning. When the man finally emerged victorious, the Pignite revealed that it was actually Arceus.

**#500 Emboar**

A monstrous Emboar was sent to ravage the countryside by a vindictive Champion. A group of over 40 Trainers was required to subdue and kill it.


	21. Oshawott to Boldore

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, IVs wouldn't matter because they wouldn't exist. But I don't!

**#501 Oshawott**

It is unpopular with Trainers because of its melancholy disposition. This sadness stems from the death of its comrades at the hands of fur hunters.

**#502 Dewott**

A vindictive otter angry at humanity for the destruction of nature. It attacks Trainers on riverbanks with its lethal scalchops.

**#503 Samurott**

It appears in many large lakes, prompting sonar scans and investigations. However, it always seems to disappear before being conclusively located.

**#504 Patrat**

It never closes its eyes. It never lets its Trainer of its sight.

**#505 Watchog**

A stern, disapproving Pokémon that attempts to correct what it feels are flaws in its Trainer's character. If its Trainer does something it perceives as immoral, its eyes glow solid red and it prepares a punishment.

**#506 Lilipup**

When employed as a watchdog, it fearfully barks at any sudden sound. Desensitized families often do not listen when a real burglar enters their home.

**#507 Herdier**

It is kept by shepherds to corral their flocks. If trained improperly, it may herd humans instead of Mareep, trapping them in a barn and biting them if they try to leave.

**#508 Stoutland**

Used to rescue victims lost on snowy mountainsides, it often does no more than bring a bottle of liquor. This comfort provides only the illusion of warmth and the snowbound humans soon die peacefully in the cold.

**#509 Purrloin**

It will steal from anyone, especially its own Trainer. It will take anything, even vital medications such as insulin.

**#510 Liepard**

They were kept in ancient tombs as sacred guards against robbers. Without a food supply, they soon died in their sealed prisons.

**#511 Pansage**

Its leaf is edible but contains large quantities of oxalic acid. It will attack those who speak evil words.

**#512 Simisage**

Although traditionally viewed as herbivorous, recent observations confirmed that it often eats meat. It kills the evil with its needling thorns.

**#513 Pansear**

Closely related to humans, it is commonly used in laboratories to test drugs and cosmetics. It attacks those who listen to evil ideas.

**#514 Simisear**

A highly social and promiscuous species that lives in large groups. It kills the evil with its scorching flames.

**#515 Panpour**

It can be used as an organic water filter in unclean environments. It attacks those who ignore evil deeds.

**#516 Simipour**

A semi-aquatic ape adapted to wetland environments, often mistaken for a lizard man or even mermaid. It kills the evil with its drowning water jet.

**#517 Munna**

After it has eaten a person's dream, it induces a replacement dream with pink smoke. These artificial dreams are powerfully addictive, and caged Munna are sold widely on the black market.

**#518 Musharna**

Mirages of mist emanate from its forehead, producing ephemeral phantasms. Those who gaze upon these images forever after pine away their lives in longing to catch a glimpse of them again.

**#519 Pidove**

A highly successful pigeon that has benefitted from proximity to humans since the industrial revolution. It carries parasites that often cause pandemics in major cities.

**#520 Tranquill**

Tranquill squabs are considered a delicacy worldwide. Hunting dogs are specially trained to catch the defenseless birds and rend them apart.

**#521 Unfezant**

Males form elaborate bowers in deep thickets to win mates. Fresh skulls are considered the most desirable decorations.

**#522 Blitzle**

Unlike other equines, it is virtually impossible to train in captivity. It will bite, kick and throw any riders with the intent to kill.

**#523 Zebstrika**

A vicious zebra believed by certain sects to cause thunder by galloping through the clouds. Many Zebstrika have died after being released in midair by members of these cults.

**#524 Roggenrola**

An ancient sentry revived from dormancy after an earthquake. Each is inscribed with the same carving, which has been translated as "Always Watching."

**#525 Boldore**

Parts of its body are cut off to form the blades of war swords. Almost all Boldore Trainers end up eventually selling and dooming theirs for a large sum.


	22. Gigalith to Basculin

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, Zubat would be everywhere. Even in Pokémon Centers. Even in your house, hovering over your modern game console. But I don't!

**#526 Gigalith**

Its skin is extremely thin on some areas of its body, showing the red blood underneath. Ordering it to use a powerful attack will likely puncture one of these areas and kill it.

**#527 Woobat**

A bat that adapted to terrestrial life in a predator-free environment, it is now threatened by invasive Purrloin. In some houses, it can be found eating dust noisily under beds.

**#528 Swoobat**

Courting males emit pheromones that affect nearly all eutherian mammals. Those who inhale them become dangerously amorous and lust-crazed for several hours.

**#529 Drilbur**

It is not a true mole, but performs similar ecological functions as a result of convergent evolution. If one is poisoned, many will return to wreck the killer's garden, sometimes with an odd poison of unknown origin.

**#530 Excadrill**

They are employed by construction firms to dig tunnels, especially for railroads. If not paid adequately, they will dispatch the human project leaders one by one.

**#531 Audino**

For some reason, the majority of Trainers systematically seek out and kill them. As a result, they are expected to become extinct within a few years.

**#532 Timburr**

A group of Timburr have formed a tribe in a remote tropical rainforest. They are known to roast alive Trainers who enter the region in search of Tropius.

**#533 Gurdurr**

A clown that was driven mad by its inability to make children laugh. Instead, it began to cultivate its ability to make them scream.

**#534 Conkeldurr**

They are commonly hired by construction companies. Their nearly universal harassment of females sometimes goes beyond harmless cat-calling.

**#535 Tympole**

The glands on its head, which produce sonic vibrations, can be turned into small drums after its death. If it is stranded on land, it will loudly flop around for several minutes and die, attacking anyone who comes near.

**#536 Palpitoad**

It is one of the first species to suffer when an ecosystem becomes unhealthy. If subjected to stress, for instance in battle, its warts may burst open, killing it.

**#537 Seismitoad**

Native to the tropics, it has been introduced to temperate marshes, where it has surprisingly thrived. In these new environments, its poison seeps into the water and kills nearly all native species.

**#538 Throh**

A Throh formed a collectivist commune in a large forest. After its plan to industrialize the area failed, it executed its enemies in a ruthless purge.

**#539 Sawk**

A Sawk took over a large forest by appealing to anti-human sentiments. It massed an army of Pokémon to commit horrific acts of genocide.

**#540 Sewaddle**

A Sewaddle sewed a gown of leaves for a beautiful princess. When she refused to wear the tattered garment, it became angry and sewed her an airtight burial shroud.

**#541 Swadloon**

A crude shelter of leaves designed to protect larva. If the many hungry grubs writhing inside are not fed constantly, they will coordinate their movements and seek nourishment out themselves, seeming to move as one creature.

**#542 Leavanny**

In a classic Unovan fable, a Leavanny whiles away the summer whistling and sewing clothes while a Durant collects food. In the winter, the Durant freezes to death and the Leavanny eats from its food store.

**#543 Venipede**

After it stings an aggressor, it plants its stinger in the creature's flesh. This behavior ensures that the victim will die, but also that the Venipede will die as well.

**#544 Whirlipede**

To remain safe from predators, it is almost never seen uncurled. If forcibly unrolled, it will wrap around its attacker's leg and inject horrible poisons.

**#545 Scolipede**

A huge venomous centipede of the tropics. Just one can level an entire village and kill of its inhabitants- it is considered the most deadly extant insect in the world.

**#546 Cottonee**

Its production fueled the mechanization that launched the industrial revolution. It is grown on huge plantations using slave labor.

**#547 Whimsicott**

Explorers of the east brought back wild tales of its existence. These stories fueled further expeditions to the area, which eventually allowed a flourishing slave trade to develop.

**#548 Petilil**

An Asian plant introduced to the western world a few centuries ago. It is traditionally planted over a child's grave.

**#549 Liligant**

It shakes its petals in a manner similar to that of butterflies, attracting them for pollination. Since it is self-fertile, it prevents competition by killing the insects before they move on to another plant.

**#550 Basculin**

Its two forms provide an example of sympatric speciation based on mating preference. If it sees clothing of the opposite color, it will become enraged and violently drag the wearer underwater.


	23. Sandile to Gothorita

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, Altering Cave would alter. But I don't!

**#551 Sandile**

The sex of its offspring is determined by the temperature of its eggs. It attacks humans to obtain their jewelry for use as gastroliths to properly digest its food.

**#552 Krokorok**

It steals treasure from tombs and Gabite hoards in the desert. Its den is littered with the bodies of those who tried to take its gold.

**#553 Krookodile**

What appear to be markings around its eyes are actually sunglasses it stole from a corpse. If they are removed to reveal its glowing red eyes, it will immediately attack.

**#554 Darumakka**

A living doll animated by a stray divine spark. It is powerful but inevitably brings bad luck, especially if it was a gift from a loved one.

**#555 Darmanitan**

Their constant rampages scorched the land and turned once-fertile plains into a barren desert. They were imprisoned in stone statues by the ancients to protect the world from further destruction.

**#556 Maractus**

The rattling noise it makes is not caused by seeds. Rather, it is the sound of the bones of the carcass it grew around shaking inside its stalk.

**#557 Dwebble**

Competition for the best makeshift shell is fierce. Although rock is most often used for its availability, Dwebble will become most aggressive in pursuit of human skulls.

**#558 Crustle**

Through carbon dating, scientists have found that some soil in its slabs is over 120 million years old. It sometimes emerges from the sand on the beach, carrying off sand castles along with their builders.

**#559 Scraggy**

It is a popular pet among urban youth thanks to a recent government initiative that actually exacerbated the violence it was meant to reduce. Its shed skin radiates dark energy- do not attempt to collect it!

**#560 Scrafty**

They form gangs in large cities and vandalize buildings. Their wars with rival gangs often result in more casualties among humans in the crossfire than Scrafty themselves.

**#561 Sigilyph**

It orders Unown to spell out dire warnings to archaeologists. Its body is only visible from far away- if you approach all but its third eye will vanish.

**#562 Yamask**

If it was a sinful human, it is tormented by its punishment. If it was a righteous human, it is even more haunted by its undeserved fate.

**#563 Cofagrigus**

An archaeologist unearthed a tomb filled with spectacular treasure, stirring a dormant Cofagrigus in the process. Within months all his friends had died.

**#564 Tirtouga**

A Cretaceous sea turtle that fed on shellfish in shallow waters. Large beach predators flipped it over onto the sand and ate its insides.

**#565 Carracosta**

They possessed a skeleton-supported carapace rather than a solid shell. In territorial fights, this protection was often ripped off by blows from powerful fins, tearing off chunks of bone.

**#566 Archen**

New evidence suggests it was not actually an ancestor of bird Pokémon. Fossils of injured individuals indicate that it often fell off cliffs due to its poor flying ability.

**#567 Archeops**

An extinct theropod that possessed limited flight capabilities. This lack of aerial prowess has not hindered it, however- it has killed thousands since its misguided resurrection.

**#568 Trubbish**

An odd Pokémon well adapted to refuse-laden modern cities. However, if it ingests too many artificial flavors and pesticides, it will burst open dead and create a huge mess.

**#569 Garbodor**

It cannot naturally produce the enzymes it needs to catalyze the formation of the toxins it uses to hunt. Human bodies provide the necessary chemicals for carrying out the reaction.

**#570 Zorua**

It transforms into a cute, lost-looking child to lead people into misty pine forests. When they are hopelessly lost, it turns back into a fox and abandons them.

**#571 Zoroark**

Its illusions are so powerful that it can almost flawlessly mimic people's closest friends. This disguise allows it to easily lure them into its dark den.

**#572 Minccino**

They make poor pets due to their restricted diet of a special type of hay. Most are raised exclusively for slaughter by the fur industry.

**#573 Cinccino**

Its fur is the height of fashion in Milan. The scarf around its neck is actually a dead animal, often a Furret or Linoone.

**#574 Gothita**

Due to international child labor laws, they are often used by movie studios to play human babies in lieu of the real thing. They do their own stunts.

**#575 Gothorita**

A mother drowned her children in a river and became Gothorita. She kidnaps children by the riverside, thinking them her own.


	24. Gothitelle to Klang

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, you would have to stay in a land rover and watch Pokémon from afar in the Safari Zone. But I don't!

**#576 Gothitelle**

Their star maps allowed the ancient Mayans to create accurate calendars. Their lifespan predictions can locate no Trainer who lives to the year 2013.

**#577 Solosis**

The lipid bilayer surrounding its plasma membrane protects it from harsh conditions. If it grows too large, its surface area/volume ratio will exceed its limit and it will burst.

**#578 Duosion**

It has lost control of its cyclins and CDKs and entered perpetual mitosis. This cancerous cell can metastasize by spreading its disease to the nearest other organism.

**#579 Reuniclus**

It can dehydrate its cytoplasm to survive any environmental catastrophe. It was born after manure and human semen were putrefied in a glass vial for forty days.

**#580 Ducklett**

It is often hunted by rural families who have access to few other protein sources. Due to the pigments in the sphagnum it eats, even its flesh is blue.

**#581 Swanna**

It is rare due to overhunting for its feathers, which contain valuable growth hormones that affect most eukaryotes. A ballet featuring a Swanna is infamous for its tendency to drive dancers to suicide.

**#582 Vanillish**

It will melt if removed from the freezing conditions of its habitat. If it melts, it will die.

**#583 Vanillite**

A sentient ice cream cone born of artificial additives. It seeks to destroy the human race for eating its lifeless comrades.

**#584 Vanilluxe**

It is served at specialty ice cream parlors for a premium fee. Strangely, the most popular topping purchased is blood sauce.

**#585 Deerling**

The chlorophyll and carotenoids produced by the moss on its back seep into its body when the season changes. This process is excruciatingly painful.

**#586 Sawsbuck**

Its body has been found to respond to the injection of phytohormones. Auxins cause it to grow too large to stand up, while ethylene gas causes its body to turn to jelly.

**#587 Emolga**

Although it is very common, even in urban areas, its nocturnal habits prevent most people from encountering it. It often sneaks into bedrooms at night and absorbs electricity.

**#588 Karrablast**

The wrench-like horn on its head is used to pry Shelmet prey out of their shells. These horns are sawed off for use by humans, killing their former owners.

**#589 Escavalier**

It has become imprisoned in its own shell, making it quakingly angry. Although it is slow, it will violently impale anything that comes too close.

**#590 Foongus**

Its Poké Ball markings provide a fascinating example of the rapid change possible through natural selection. Humans who think they are item balls will pick them up and become their food.

**#591 Amoongus**

A colony of house-sized Amoongus dwells near a waterfall in North America. Humans have become its exclusive prey.

**#592 Frillish**

They are active during storms and sea burials. They surround divers at night, making escape from their venomous stings nearly impossible.

**#593 Jellicent**

It is fond of drinking tea. However, it generally feeds on the souls of dead sailors on damned ships.

**#594 Alomomola**

It cares deeply for every living thing around it. If even one of its eggs dies, it becomes consumed with despair and kills itself.

**#595 Joltik**

It is the smallest Pokémon, making it difficult to notice. People usually do not begin to feel infestations on their bodies until it is too late.

**#596 Galvantula**

It is kept in cages to recharge lithium batteries. However, if it absorbs enough electricity, it will escape its prison and turn on its captors with its powerful jaws.

**#597 Ferroseed**

A Ferroseed fell from the sky one day and quickly began to colonize the Earth. It smells so foul it is banned in airports.

**#598 Ferrothorn**

A menacing Pokémon that hovers oddly. It is very attracted to iridium objects.

**#599 Klink**

They appeared suddenly during the steam age. When enough congregate in an area, they begin to ceaselessly build intricate machines.

**#600 Klang**

It is excited into spinning faster when exposed to steam. If it is too hot, however, it will melt while screeching harshly.


	25. Klinklang to Bisharp

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, you would be able to rappel down canyons using the vines of a Tangela or something. You'd have to be careful though, or you'd land on a nest of angry Gligar. But I don't!

**#601 Klinklang**

It has been discovered in hidden rooms on several of a large corporation's zeppelins. It is always constructing steam-powered robots.

**#602 Tynamo**

In dark caves, they hover in schools using electricity. Their digestive systems are illuminated and visible, and can often be seen to contain human tissue.

**#603 Eelektrik**

They are often eaten in Russia- served raw so their fluids can be drunk. However, in most other places, they are the ones sucking the fluids out of humans.

**#604 Eelektross**

It can fly through both sea and sky to seek prey to feed its insatiable appetite. After its teeth dig into flesh, it sucks until its prey is a dry husk.

**#605 Elgyem**

A group of them tormented a rural family for an entire night, pulling hair and sticking to windows. When shot at, they floated gently to earth, unharmed.

**#606 Beheeyem**

It represses people's memories of past abuse and experimentation, making it valuable for governmental projects. It can control minds, forcing helpless victims to enter its spacecraft.

**#607 Litwick**

Its flickering flame is tied to an individual soul. When it is extinguished, that person will die along with it.

**#608 Lampent**

It shines its enticing light near marshes in the evening. When people follow it, it harvests their souls to make its flame glow brighter.

**#609 Chandelure**

It consumes souls to fuel the fluorescent gas that composes its body. It surrounds people with its ghostly fire to prevent their escape.

**#610 Axew**

Its tusks break off during territorial fights, causing excruciating pain. A one-tusked Axew falls into a berserker rage and will kill anyone who approaches.

**#611 Fraxure**

A strong, aggressive dragon that inhabits a variety of ecosystems. A swipe from its tusks can easily decapitate a person.

**#612 Haxorus**

A hateful bug wished to destroy the humans who had crushed so many of its fellows. Its wish came true, turning it into Haxorus.

**#613 Cubchoo**

Its circulatory system contains numerous goblet cells- mucus is its blood. If the mucus dripping from its nose freezes, its heart will stop.

**#614 Beartic**

Its liver is delicious, but highly toxic. Some corporations have begun to purposefully exacerbate climate change to kill off the species and prevent it from preying on humans.

**#615 Cryogonal**

A malevolent snowflake sent by a witch of the north to do ill. Each Cryogonal has a unique method of killing its victims.

**#616 Shelmet**

It is a popular delicacy. However, its consumption comes with an element of risk, since a mutation makes about 10% of the Shelmet population toxic to humans.

**#617 Accelgor**

Its brain pulses visibly when it sees a threat. It responds by sending out strange energy waves that cause the foe to harm itself.

**#618 Stunfisk**

It fatally electrocutes people who step on it. Inexplicably, it can be found in almost any environment, even deserts and the tops of skyscrapers.

**#619 Mienfoo**

An intelligent mustelid that has been domesticated in Asia for centuries. Remote temples train them and rent them out as assassins.

**#620 Mienshao**

A Mienshao was hired to kill an ancient king. It danced with such flowing grace that he did not even bat an eye as it chopped off his head.

**#621 Druddigon**

A goblin of deep mines feared by those who must extract ore. It is rarely killed, but those lucky enough to destroy it display its head on their rooftops to ward off evil.

**#622 Golett**

If set to a task, it will continue to work until it is deactivated. If ordered to murder someone, it will kill him and hunt all of his descendants until the end of time.

**#623 Golurk**

It was built to protect a persecuted people from a pogrom. Although it repulsed the attack, it eventually turned on the people and killed them itself.

**#624 Pawniard**

They are evil robots created to storm fortresses. Their helmets contain radar that allow them to seek out and destroy any human presence.

**#625 Bisharp**

Every part of its body is capable of cutting through bone. It hunts only the most dangerous game.


	26. Bouffalant to Genesect

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, there would be a lot more ways to get a Game Over than having all your party faint. But I don't!

**#626 Bouffalant**

They were shipped to the frontier to fight against native tribes. Their horns contain nerve tissue, so the process of ringing them to show ownership was extremely painful.

**#627 Rufflet**

It is often malformed due to DDT poisoning its egg. It is abandoned by its parents after a few weeks to force it to prove its bravery.

**#628 Braviary**

They constantly provoke territorial wars with other birds. They are kept in tiny cages in government offices as the national bird of Unova, but are rarely fed.

**#629 Vullaby**

The fluids in its amniotic sac are very sticky, keeping the egg glued to its body. This limits its mobility and makes it easy prey for unrelated Mandibuzz adults.

**#630 Mandibuzz**

It is an accipitrid rather than a cathartid, so its talons cannot grasp prey- it must scavenge. It only decorates its body with the bones of human women.

**#631 Heatmor**

Its "tongue" is made of manipulated fire, so it lacks taste buds. It must be educated to eat Durant or it will simply starve to death since it cannot taste.

**#632 Durant**

They attack in single-minded swarms. All Durant worldwide are fairly closely related and can combine to form one mega-colony to attack human settlements.

**#633 Deino**

It bites to learn about the world around it. Although its bite is not venomous, its saliva contains so many bacteria that death will usually result anyway.

**#634 Zweilous**

It cannot see, which somewhat limits its ability to find food. However, its advanced olfaction and infrared sensing mitigate this problem, especially when it hunts those unaccustomed to caves.

**#635 Hydreigon**

One of the fighting heads won. However, it still eats for two.

**#636 Larvesta**

It was born in a fiery nest. It spreads ashes around as it travels, igniting everything in its path.

**#637 Volcarona**

A monstrous moth that speaks through two telepathic Clefairy. It was revered in ancient times not only as a sun god but as a destroyer.

**#638 Cobalion**

It becomes drunk and seeks to transfer its pain to others. If it sees a person shirk his duties, it will impale him with its metal horns.

**#639 Terrakion**

It grows sullen after it eats too much and seeks to punish others for not feeding it. If it sees a person withdraw from society, it will crush him under a rockslide.

**#640 Virizion**

It feels depressed when Pokémon die and seeks to avenge them. If it sees a person litter in a forest, it will chop him to bits with the plants growing from its body.

**#641 Tornadus**

A man lucky enough to find it under his power wished for a million more wishes. In response, it blew away his family in a hurricane.

**#642 Thundurus**

A man lucky enough to capture one wished to revive his dead wife. In response, it electrocuted his family in a thunderstorm.

**#643 Reshiram**

A heavenly creature that attends the divine court. It descends to Earth in all-consuming fire as an avenging angel who seeks the fallen.

**#644 Zekrom**

A child of the unholy union between fallen angels and human women. It summons storms to destroy members of the heavenly host.

**#645 Landorus**

A woman lucky enough to trick one into serving her wished to be the master of all living creatures. In response, it drowned her family in a monsoon.

**#646 Kyurem**

An ancient, long-dead ancestor of the angels. It was sent to Earth on an asteroid to consume humans for their sins.

**#647 Keldeo**

It turns angry when filled with youthful zeal. If it sees a person withhold his laughter, it will plunge him into a nearby body of water and drown him.

**#648 Meloetta**

Its song drives women who hear it into an ecstatic saturnalia. It leads groups of them to rip apart men who have spurned them.

**#649 Genesect**

It was the most dangerous and uncontrollable predator of all time. After it has been reborn with genetic modifications as the ultimate warrior, do not expect to continue your journey as a Trainer for much longer.

**Author's Note:** Well thanks for reading everybody!


End file.
